The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many marine vessels have an outdrive that has a propeller that propels the vehicle while underway. The angle of the outdrive relative to the marine vessel is the outdrive trim angle. The outdrive trim angle can be moved to various positions while underway. Other variables may also affect the movement of the vessel through the water including, but not limited to, the trim tab position. Trim tabs are typically hydraulic devices that are used to control the attitude of the vessel. Trim tabs may control the pitch of the vessel as well as any listing of the vessel in the roll direction.
As the cost of fuel increases, so does the desirability of providing high fuel economy for the vessel. The outdrive trim angle and the trim tabs, if so equipped, can affect the fuel economy of the vessel.